Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to systems and techniques for personalized assessment and/or learning. Some embodiments relate to systems and techniques for integrating expertise and personalization into interactive tools for language, cognitive, and/or skill (LCS) assessment and/or training.
Related Art
Computer-based learning systems can be used to facilitate aspects of learning, including acquisition of knowledge and development of skills. Computer-based assessment systems can be used to facilitate aspects of assessment, including assessment of health and/or assessment of performance.